


In the Belly of the Beast

by Hastings1066



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Body Horror, Bucky tries, Child Abuse, Gen, HYDRA scientists are evil, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastings1066/pseuds/Hastings1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between the ice and missions, the Winter Soldier meets another of Hydra's experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sat by himself in a sterile, grey medical lab. It was the same room he had come to after every assignment, and unlike the world, it seemed to be constant. The doctors had left and he was alone, waiting for orders. He breathed in and shut his eyes, the quiet was unsettling. As soon as he thought it, the quiet was disrupted by a long, shrill cry. He started and then froze. He hadn't heard that in...in....He wasn't sure how long it had been. The cry continued for a minute, then another, and another. It seemed to echo on and on in his skull and He rubbed his temples in irritation. Finally, after five minutes of non-stop crying, the Soldier (as They called him) stood and followed the piercing little cries to their source. 

In another room down the hall, in a plain white crib, a baby girl lay sobbing on her stomach. He looked in from the doorway, unsure if he should go to her. They would not like it, He thinks and begins to turn away. But the baby's cries grow even louder. They grow louder and louder until, before He realizes what he is doing, He is holding her and rocking her gently side to side. The baby quieted and fell asleep, her little face red and puffy from tears. 

Ten minutes later, the man known only as Pierce came into the room, followed by an army of guards and doctors and took the child away.


	2. 7 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier becomes a teacher for the first time(to his knowledge)

He comes off the ice and after the initial adjustment, He is surprised to learn that he has not been brought out to kill. Not to kill, but to train. Pierce explains as they walk, ''Your orders are as follows; Train X-23, when I get back in an hour I want to see broken bones and blood on the floor, got it Soldier?" Pierce is adamant and the Soldier merely nods. He stepped into a large arena and waited for his mission objective to arrive. But she was already there, he just had to look down. The last time He had seen a child was through a scope, when the child had been standing next to his father. This child was was small and birdlike, with almost Asian features. "Half-breed," something whispered in his mind. He pushed it away and began. For seven years, five months, and ten weeks, Experiment #23 is good, but not good enough. He has shattered her arms and legs within a matter of minutes. Overhead, Pierce's voice crackles and orders him to snap her bones back into place and begin again. He does not hesitate but something in the back if his mind protests as resets the girl's bones and she screams and cries, almost chewing off her own tongue in the process. And then her tears are sliding down the pale cheeks of another girl, only a few years older and twice as deadly. He shakes the memory away, because there was no one before this child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-23 has always been a favorite of mine and after CA:TWS came out, I could see Bucky training her like he did with Natasha, only it won't be a romantic or sexual relationship.


	3. Snowblind

They wake him up and prep him to take up the mantle of teacher. Only this time, they will be leaving the compound. He shouldn't feel excitement, but he does anyways when they tell him where he and his charge will be going; Siberia. 

 

Even then, The Soldier knew Siberia was not a place one usually looked forward to going, but then again, most people weren't him. Mention of the word 'Siberia', sent shivers running down his spine. Fresh air, the cold bite of wind, and a gleam of red that wasn't fire but something else flashed to mind whenever someone brought it up. Yes, this would be time well spent, one of the few(when the last time was he can't remember) 

X-23 is a small girl with a bird bone frame and long lean muscles. He barley bats an eye as he gestures for X-23 to follow. The doors open and harsh white light pours in; sunlight reflecting off snow. He sets his jaw an began running into the light. They run and run until the compound is a shadow in the distance and the sun begins to set. It is only then he stops and looks back at his charge, struggling behind him by several feet. Right, he needs to train her, teach her all she needs to know to survive in this type of environment.

He waits patiently for her to catch up, and as soon as she comes within arm's length of him, He sets out to find out all she knows. "Where are we?" He asks and she wheezes out, "I do not know." He shakes his head, "No, look around and then try again." X-23 had stiffened, as if expecting a blow, and looked around warily, one eye glances back at Him. "We are in a forest comprised of pine trees, it is winter." she finally stated and He nodded. "We will be here for three days, tell me how to survive. And this time, answer in Arabic." X-23 paused, and then answered,"Fire, water, shelter, and food, we must get all of those." He nods. "Then do it." X-23 looked around and then two blades made of bone sprang from each fist.


	4. Reality

The Soldier spends three weeks training X-23. Building fires, making shelters, and fighting until every bone in his body aches. And it is the lightest he has felt in a long, long time.  
For that matter, X-23 seems to be feeling the same. She doesn't tense up as much when He corrects her, nor does she seem to fear him like her other handlers. She even managed a small smile after lighting a fire, which he had returned.

That feeling is destroyed after three weeks, when Hydra sends a team out to retrieve them. Alexander Pierce himself is waiting in the hanger and smiles when they step off the helicopter. "Follow me," he orders and The Soldier and the Experiment follow obediently. Pierce takes them to a training room and dread nearly overwhelms him when he sees who is already there. But not for himself. (Wait, why does all this feel familiar?) Kimura is the worst of the Experiment's handlers. She likes pushing her to the brink and breaking her bones. Beside him, X-23 tenses and readies herself for a fight. "Soldier," Pierce calls and He turns. "Come stand beside me, Kimura and X-23 have a bad habit of getting out of control." Pierce's condescending tone had never bothered Him before, but now it does. He doesn't want to leave the Experiment alone, not with Kimura, but he does. He does and the over whelming feeling of guilt and despair leave him yearning for the chair as Kimura breaks X-23's claws in half and tosses her around like she weighs nothing. His only consolation is that she lasts a couple minutes longer because of his training.


	5. Back to the Ice

They are prepping the chair, but he is not thinking of that, as he usually does right before. Instead, He is thinking of The Experiment, and how, by the time Kimura was done "training" her, her skin and the floor was as red as her hair-wait, no. The Soldier blinked several times. No that wasn't right at all, X-23 didn't have red hair, she had black hair. He tried to picture her face in the wilds, after she had successfully learned a complicated sequence of offensive maneuver 110-50. He tried, and just when her face appeared in his mind it was replaced by another. Older, paler, and smiling. Except, this smile looked a lion's before it pounced. The Soldier bit his lip, where had he met her? Not in the last few weeks, that was for sure. He had only seen soft doctors and the handlers in this building. And none had that blood red hair and green eyes like she did.

Green eyes, another feature that popped into his memory. Red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. All at once, several pictures paint themselves in his mind. Child, adolescence, and womanhood. He knew this red head at each of the times. Only, each time was brief, except for when she was a woman. The Soldier furrows his brow and digs deep. 

What was different about their later interactions. As he thinks about it, warmth bubbles up in his chest and He is vaguely aware of a woman, the red-head, clasping his hands and him holding back just as tight. 

"Alright," one of the Scientists says and He almost jerks in surprise. Almost. 

"The machine's been prepped, has he?" One of the guards nodded and took The Soldier's arm

They sat him down and placed the guard in his mouth, He did not resist. The last thing he remembered before the shock, before the black engulfed him, The Soldier remembered a soft set of lips against his own. 

When they woke him up again, he only had the nagging suspicion that something was missing.


	6. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiment 23 meets the Winter Soldier.

Like every day before, the guards came to her cell with the morning meal and after she was done, took her to the training room. It was the same every day, Kimura or someone else would fight her and break her bones, while Mr. Pierce and Dr. Kinney watched. 

But today, there was a new face; a tall soldier with a metal arm dressed all in black. 

Mr. Pierce was talking to him, and he just listened. She stood at attention and tried not to show that she was glad Kimura was not with him. Finally, after Mr. Pierce had gone up into the observation room, the training began. 

One minute later, he had broken her arm in two places and was getting ready to break the other one. She snarled and lashed out. Her blow landed, but seemed to do nothing. He knocked her away and she let the claws come out of her good arm. 

She struck again and again, but her blows did nothing to him. Her blows did nothing, and Pierce was going to be so angry. Fear tried to roar it's ugly head up in a corner of her mind, but the Experiment pushed it down and screamed at the man, trying to kill him as he was trying to break her. 

Ten minutes later, she was on the ground, crying, every bone broken. And, she was crying. She was crying and crying was not allowed. She was crying and if she didn't stop Kimura was going to come by and......

All of her thoughts were interrupted as the man knelt beside her and began snapping her arms and legs back into place. She nearly chewed off her tongue trying to not to scream, but it didn't matter. Her bones reset and she could hear Mr. Pierce laugh over the speakers and shout, "Again!" This time, she manages to knock him back before he breaks her limbs.


End file.
